


Drabble: Scream

by boywonder



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scream for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Scream

"Scream for me," he whispers, running his hand along the blue-haired boy's face. The touch is gentle, even borders on loving.

Fayt turns his head away. "Go to hell," he says. His voice is shaking.

Albel's laugh sounds around him and armored fingers dig into his shoulder. There will be red marks there in the morning. He bites down on his bottom lip to avoid crying out. He can taste blood in his mouth.

"Hell," Albel says, "The ultimate conquest. Perhaps one day I shall take you there. It would be exquisite."

Fayt glares at Albel. He's been refusing to scream for an hour. He didn't scream when Albel pinned him to the wall. He didn't scream with Albel pulled off all his clothes. He didn't scream with Albel's hand wrapped around his cock. He didn't scream as he came.

He also didn't fight any of it.

"Scream for me, Fayt," come the soft, venomous words yet again.

"No."

"I won't let you go until you do."

Fayt doesn't let Albel see the tiny smile on his face.


End file.
